Fred and Hermione? What is this?
by blurredrealities
Summary: Okay. I couldn't think of a good title. so... Yeah.   Anyway, this is a story of Fred and Hermione at the wedding and the final battle
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fred/Hermione FTW. This is just a two-shot of Hermione and Fred during Bill's wedding, and then the battle of hogwarts. **

"That was a beautiful wedding." I said, being completely honest. Though, the fact that I was a girl made almost any wedding beautiful. I smiled across the table at the people who were sitting with me. All had red hair, and they where al related. At least for the night. My best friends, Harry, who was disguised as a cousin named "Barny" Ron, and Ginny where all there, as was the twins Fred and George. Fred and George's partner in crime walked over, asking Ginny to dance, she looked a little shocked at first, but she agreed. Harry and Ron then parted to talk to someone, who I wasn't entirely sure who he was. He looked familiar, I might of saw him in the prophet, but I couldn't remeber.

"I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?" George asked us. I shook my head, and replied with a poliet "No thanks." Fred on the other hand just said "Nah." As George got up, Fred smiled.

"'Mione, let's dance." he said, not really asking. Personally, I would have wished for a proper asking, but I was happy with this. We weren't together, exactly. The only people who knew anything about us, would have been George, Harry, and Ginny. But that was only beause Ginny and George figured it out, and Ginny had to say something to Harry. It was times like those, I wished Harry hadn't ever done anything to pursue his feelings for her. But, hey, what could you do? Anyway, I was sort of glad that Ginny told him, because when the war was over, we promised each other that we would start something. A real something. Not the thing we had right now.

I stood up, with a smile. He took my hand, causing me to blush slightly. We walked out to the middle of the floor, and we began to dance. I looked over at Harry and Ron, who hadn't noticed anything. Which, I guess I was okay with. I would have to tell them, well, Harry, about it later. I wasn't sure telling Ron would be the best idea, considering we weren't on the best terms after what happened the other night.

I couldn't help but smile and laugh as I danced with Fred. I was slighlty shorter than him, he was almost a full head taller than me, so I guess it wasn't slightly shorter, it was a lot shorter. We danced almost all night, until we saw the shiny blue light. Kingsley was warning us. I looked up at Fred. He looked down at me.

"Be careful." he whispered to me, and with that, chaos broke out, and Death Eaters started coming. I looked to Ron and Harry, and grabbed their hands. I looked over my shoulder, but Fred had gone. I closed my eyes, and then, the wedding was gone, the rest of the Weasley's where gone, hopefully safe. All I knew, was we no longer had the protection of the Burrorw or the Order. All we had, was the knowledge of three seventeen year olds, who where trying to defeate a dark wizard and get back to those who they loved.

** A/N: Okay. It's short, I know. But the next part is longer**(:


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Made me kind of sad. **

We were standing there, Neville and a bunch of other members from our old Defense group, the DA, they where all bruised, had gashes along their arms, legs, faces, scars covered almost every inch of their body. It was clear they had been rebelling. I wanted to smile, but at the same time I was worried. They where putting themselves in danger, in the hopes that they could show us that they where still on our side, that they hadn't joined him. That much was clear, but they had almost killed themselves in the process.

All of a sudden, we heard a noise, and turned around coming through the same place we did, was Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas. Neville explained how he had used the gallons I charmed in fifth year to call for the other members of Dumbeldore's Army. My heart dropped about a thousand feet. I could only hope that Fred didn't have his galleon on him, or he had misplaced it. While my mind was hoping, Neville was trying to convince them to allow them to help us. Before I could give any input on the matter, we heard more people join us, in came Ginny. Followed behind her, George and then... Fred. Our eyes met for a minute, and I gave him a dissapointed look. He then looked to the rest of the group, and explained Aberforth was getting slightly annoyed. I would, too, if people where just apparating into my pub at this late hour.

More and more people where coming, and I knew, this was it. This was going to be the end of this war, though I had no clue who would win. Harry finally caved after me and Ron had convunced him to let them help. Cho Chang offered to take Harry to Ravenclaw tower to show him the diadem that was on the statue. I knew Ginny wouldn't be to happy about this. As soon as Cho stood up, Ginny spoke up, and said that Luna should take him. Luna was obviously happy to, as she always was. Cho sat back down, wearing an expression that looked like dissapointment. After they had gone, Ron suggested that me and him go to the Chamber of Secrets. He said that it was in Myrtle's bathroom. I was confused at first, but then it hit. Basalisk fangs. The skeleton of the basilisk was still in the chamber. I jumped up immediatley and grabbed my beaded bag. We hurried off, and left everyone in the room confused. Before we got fully out of there, Fred ran up to me.

"Don't try and play hero, okay? Just come back here after you do what you need. Unharmed. Both of you." After he said that, my eyes

met his once more and then he turned his back on us, and went to meet the rest of his family.

We walked down to the bathroom, and Ron opened the enterance to the chamber with Parseltounge. He explained that it's what Harry had said to open the locket. It took him a few minutes to get it right, but he did it. And we jumped down. It was disgusting down there. When we got to the actualy chamber, it was quite incredible. Despite the giant Slytherin's and the basilisk skeleton.

"Okay, Hermione, I want you to take one of the fangs, and stab the cup." He said, trying to get a fang loose from the rest of the skelton. I was confused. Why me?

"Okay, but why me? Why not you?" Ron rolled his eyes at me. He rolled his eyes at me. I an't believe that he did that! It made me wanna punch someone.

"because, Harry destroyed the diary, dumbeldore destroyed the ring, I destroyed the locket, don't you think you should destroy one? We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. If it wasn't for you, we would have died out there." I couldn't help but smile. He complimented me. I wasn't sure if he meant this, or he just wanted to get out of that room, because honestly, it really stank in there. It smelled like sewer, which made sense. I nodded, and took out the cup, handing it to him. He set it on the ground and tossed me the fang, before backing away. I closed my eyes and walked forward. I looked up at him, and he nodded at me.

I stepped forward, and Ron counted to three. I wasn't sure what happened, but I heard a voice. It was talking to me, saying that Fred was playing me. Saying things like I was a disgusting mudblood who no one could ever love. I wasn't sure what it was trying to do, but I think it was trying to get me to kill myself, not it. Out of anger, I knew what I had to do. Before having a second thought, I stabbed the fang into the cup. It took some effort, but I did it. The cup didn't look like a cup anymore. I felt a small piece of guilt in me, for destroying a historical artifact, but, I knew I had to do it.

Ron looked slightly dissapointed. I wasn't sure why. He looked at me, then back at the cup. I knew he had heard the voice. He knew that I had something for Fred. He knew. This wasn't how I was planning to tell him. "Who else?" was all he said. I assumed he meant who else knew.

"Just George, Harry and Ginny." I said, not making eye contact. "Oh. Well, let's get some fangs, and go help Harry find the last horcrux." He said, as if the whole thing had never happened. I nodded, and grabbed a handful before following him out. It was slightly difficult. As we made our way out, we noticed a huge difference in the castle. There was a battle going on here. After walking around, we ran into Harry. He didn't seem to happy with us. After him yelling at us, and we defending ourselves, we ran off to the room of requirment.

We had to let Ginny, Tonks, and a few others out before we could have the room transform. We ealked past the plain stretch of wall three times. The door we needed appeared. We walked in, and Harry suggested we split up. I couldn't agree more, the sooner we found the diadem, the sooner I could make sure everyone was alright. As I walked down the aisles, I heard voices. Not just any voices, Crabbe, Goyle, and worst of all Malfoy. Ron called out, and I pursed my lips. Suddenly, I heard it. Crucio. Harry or Ron was being tortured.

Malfoy yelled at him to stop. Perhaps Malfoy wasn't as bad as I thought. Or maybe, Malfoy wanted him for himself. I was too busy thinking that I wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on. Suddenly, I snapped back to reality, and tried my best to hide. I took out my wand, and shot a stunning spell at Crabbe's head. He saw me, and suddenly, there was a jet of green flying straight at me. I jumped aside, missing the curse barely. I noticed that then, Crabbe abd Goyle both aimed their wands at Harry. But Harry was quicker, and disarmed one of them. Suddenly, there was a roar of fire and I didn't know what to do. I called to harry, and he grabbed two brooms. I jumped on with Ron, because I couldn't fly well. Then, Harry being the wonderful person who has to save everyone, dived for Malfoy and his gang. Ron was furious, but he helped. Harry dove for the diadem, and then we left.

"C-Crabbe?" Malfoy chocked out. It sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Malfoy, being emotinal? I could only hope this wasn't real, that it was a horrible nightmere, so I could be sure that, everyone was safe, escpecially those who I cared most about. Ron coldly responded o Malfoy by saying that he was dead. We ran off, and I realized that the fire was fidenfyre. Cursed fire, and had destroyed the horcrux. I began to tell Harry that all we had to do was get the snake, but I got cut off by rumbles of dueling. To make matters worse, the people who where dueling where Fred and Percy, against the Minister of Magic. Percy was joking, and it made Fred laugh. This made me laugh. But suddenly, something happened. There was a large noise, and things started flying. I don't remeber what caused it. When I looked up, there was wreckage covered all over me. I looked over at Harry, who was climbing out, then over to Fred. My heart shattered. As I hear Percy crying shaking him. I couldn't help myself. I screamed. I was heart-broken. I ran over to him, and ran my hand through his hair. His face was smiling, and I knew that he would want to die happily. Which he did. Warm tears where streaming down my face as I stood up, I turned to Harry, and now, I had determination. I was going to make sure this ended tonight. I wanted my revenge. They had taken the person who meant the most to me. The person I think I loved.

**a/n: Thanks for reading. Review, please? I have another story coming. Lily/Snape. Be on the lookout(:**


End file.
